


I'll Find You at Worlds End

by cupcakepartyusa



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Past Drug Use, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakepartyusa/pseuds/cupcakepartyusa
Summary: I haven't done anything like this in a while...so I hope you enjoy:)





	1. POV Raph

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done anything like this in a while...so I hope you enjoy:)

I never thought I would fall in love. I wish I knew how to deal with my feelings, but my anger gets the best of me. I didn't want to hurt her...she was the only human I ever really cared about, besides Casey and April. She looked like she had the potential to be a kunoichi. Little did I know she was already one. I wish Master Splinter was still with us - he might have been able to help me.

~~~

"Casey, come on, we're gonna be late," I yelled, frustrated.

"Hold on Raph, I'm almost done."

I waited impatiently while Casey finished up doing whatever he does. That's when I saw her. I now knew what Donnie felt when he first laid eyes on April. She was beautiful. Brown hair, blue eyes, and the most perfectly sculpted body.

"Casey! Look over there. Tell me what you see." I pointed over to her.

"I don't see anything, Raph. Come on. Let's get back to your brothers."

Casey and I left the rooftop, her leaving my sight.

~~~

Once we got back to the lair, I went straight to my room, plopped on my bed, and just thought. Something I hadn't done since Master Splinter ... I choked up at the thought. I was afraid of my own thoughts. I was afraid to tell my brothers, Casey, and April. I was afraid of myself. All of a sudden, I heard a knock on my door.

"Raph?"

It was Mikey. "What do want, Mikey?"

"Just making sure you're not dead in there. You've pretty much been in your room ever since..."

"Don't bring it up, Mikey." _'Please.'_

"I was just checking up on you, bro."

I sat in silence as I heard his footsteps fade away. I wish I could just forget about all that happened the past month. We had lost Master Splinter. And Karai. I felt bad for Leo. I had felt bad before tonight, but now I feel even worse. Maybe I could trust Leo. He always had my back even when I didn't have his. I sat up in my bed. _'Can I really trust him? He is my brother after all. What will he think? How will I even tell him? Calm yourself, Raph. Just get up and go tell him... No. I can't. I need to see her at least one more time before I tell anyone.'_ I stood up, trying to lower my heart rate. _'Why can't I just be like Mikey? No no no no no. That's not what you want.'_ I laugh to myself.

I waited in my room until I saw all the lights turn off and hear each of my brothers' doors close. I stealthily open my door. So many thoughts are running through my head right now. _'Why do my emotions always get the best of me?'_ I tried to stay focused. _'Get up to the surface and onto the rooftops. Try to find her.'_


	2. POV Raph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE QUOTES I USE IN THIS STORY. THEY ALL BELONG TO TO CREATORS AND TEAM OF THE 2012 SERIES OF TMNT. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TMNT.

I went up to the surface and onto the rooftops. I looked over the city and didn't see anything exciting. There was no crime and no Kraang. We had finally wiped out both Shredder and the Kraang once and for all, but there was nothing for us to do now. The city didn't need us anymore. I jumped roof to roof until I found a spot that looked over all the alleys. There were just dumpsters, rats, insects, and cats for a while. That was until I saw a group of punk teenagers. They walk over to an apartment window and smash it. _'Looks like I'm finally gonna get some action.'_ I smirked. _'Finally.'_ I leaped off the rooftop and into the alley next to the apartment building.

I peered over the corner and saw the teens hopping into the broken window. _'An all you can beat buffet.'_ As I watch the last of the punks hop into the window, I follow close behind. I jump into the broken frame and watch them from the shadows of the apartment. They go in and out of the bedrooms, each of them coming out with a handful of valuables. _'Time to make my move.'_

"What do you boys think you're doing?" I say, coming out of the shadows. "Is this your house? If it is, I don't know why you would break your own window." This is the most action I've had in weeks. I pull out my sais to intimidate the boys when one steps out of the group to face me. "You think you're so slick, don't you?" The rest of the teenagers looked scared out of their own minds.

"I am slick, freak."

The boy's voice was higher than I imagined it to be. It didn't even sound like a boy. I start to panic as "he" takes off "his" hat, letting long, chestnut brown hair fall down.

"Face me like a man, frog."

"That's your worst? An insult?" I let my eyes focus on "his" eyes. They were blue, blue as the ocean, blue as the sky. Then onto "his" body. _'Oh. My. God. What have I gotten myself into? I can't fight a girl. Let alone the one I...'_ I choke on my thoughts. She pulls out a dagger from her belt loop. "I can't fight a girl. I at least have that much dignity."

"But I don't," she replies, a smirk on her lips. She charges forward - dagger in hand - going for my head. I step out of the way, the dagger passing over my head. _'That was too close.'_ I attack with my sais, trying to catch her off guard. She goes for my head again. I knock one of her daggers out of her hand. It flies over to one of the other teenagers, barely missing his arm. I attack, missing again. She moves with flow, my sais missing her every time.

"Now you see me. Now you don't." I hold up one of Donnie's many ninja smoke bombs and throw it on the ground.

"Noooooo," she yells. "You can run, but you can't hide. I will find you. And **destroy** you." I hear her words as I escape, heading back to the sewers.

_'What have you done, Raph? This is not a good way to introduce yourself.'_ I was so scared, for the second time in my life. _'Just get back to the sewers. Back to your brothers. Back to Casey and April.'_


End file.
